


Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 11

by Orangebubble



Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I tag as I go, Kinktober, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nines has petnames for Gavin, RK900 is called Nines, Really Bad Puns, Roleplay, and Gavin is weak for them, but not as you may think, more mushy feelings than porn, no beta we die like man, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 11!This is what will happen on Day :a.) Roleplay - G9
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Oranges Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 11

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how much fun I had writing this! I love roleplaying and this was just perfect for it! XD I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Gavin and Nines talked about to add roleplaying to their life. Both have a different understanding of it and so it of course comes to a misunderstanding. But nevertheless there is a happy end for both!

To say that he has been more than happy when Nines had asked if they could do some roleplay, would be a complete understatement. Gavin lived for this! Forming a character, learning to play them, plunging into their backstory, having fun, being somebody completely else, was what had brought him to playing Dungeons & Dragons at a young age. With help of his mother, a fierce player, and DM herself. 

He had missed playing. But with his mother living in another state and him having no time because of his job, it had all fallen under the table. He couldn’t join the family round over their server, or join a local group or organize his own group. He tried of course, with Tina, Chris, and Person, him as DM and he hadn’t been bad! But time was not their friend, sadly.

However, now that he had Nines and the android took care that he had enough time for himself to rest and be him and didn’t just work himself to the ground with his job. He hoped with the androids interest that he maybe would get a group back together. Hell, he even would invite Hank and Connor to play!

Getting everything he needed for the character creation - as he didn’t know if Nines already had done one - and a short run had been easy. Everything had been neatly packed in a box under his bed. He had found his first set of dice and all the old maps he had drawn on some point, heck even his first character! (A half-elf Rogue/Druid) 

And now he had everything ready, pencils sharpened and character sheets printed, even if he knew Nines would lament the use of paper, but he was traditional here and he as DM would run the game, not Nines.

He hoped Nines liked what he had in mind for his first run. It had been a little difficult with Nines talking about vampires, mechanics, pirates, and doctors, all at once.

Gavin peeked up from his position over the kitchen table, as he heard the door open. He turned and just saw his boyfriend stepping in, who had a few bags hanging from his arms. The human was a second confused about them, but Nines had gone out because he wanted to shop something, even if they just had their normal shopping day for food and daily things two days ago. However Gavin didn’t really question his partner, the android was his boyfriend, not his prisoner and he could do as he pleased with his own money. 

In the time of his thoughts, Nines had gotten rid of his jacket and shoes and was making his way to him, bags still in hand. Gavin smiled at him brightly, and accepted the “Hey, love.” and the following kiss more than happily. He had a loving boyfriend and he would play DnD! A win, win, win! 

Separating from the kiss, Nines looked around and confusion came to his eyes, on what Gavin had spread out all over the dinner table. 

“Love, what is all that? I thought you wanted to prepare for our evening. The roleplaying I told you about and you agreed to?”

In his excitement, Gavin did miss the full meaning of these words.

“Yes! That’s all for that! I didn't know how much you already knew about this stuff, so I got all the basics! We will first make a character together and I show you the robes a little! Then I have a quest for you, something easy, for you to see how it is done! Learning and doing and all of that! Was a little hard to create with the doctors, and pirates, and mechanics you mentioned, but I think I did a pretty good job! And then if you wa- ”

Nines interrupted his boyfriend's explanation, laying a hand on each of his shoulders and trying to calm down the vibration that was going through his body from the excitement that was rushing through the human. 

“Love, Gavin, that was not what I mean with wanting  _ to roleplay with you _ .”

Gavin clamped his mouth shut, looking at the other now in confusion. 

“... What? But you said, yo-”

Again Nines interrupted him, he knew where this was going

“I know what I said, Love, remember I am an android? But what I meant roleplaying, like roleplaying in bed. You know, with the stuff I bought today?” He pointed at the bags at his feet, Gavin now seeing their wear full of different costumes and sex toys. 

The human stared at him for a good minute, mouth still open from talking. Color now came to his cheeks, as he finally got what his boyfriend meant.

“....Oh.”

He lowered his gaze, the excitement leaving him. Not that he didn’t want to do this kinda stuff with Nines in their bedroom, but he had been so excited about playing DnD again.

Long fingers found their way under his chin, raising his head to look back at the android.

“I’m sorry, love. I should have communicated that better. Please, don't be sad. We can still play your game?”

But Gavin shook his head, pushing away from Nines. 

“No, it’s okay. I could have asked more and not just assume. Gimme a second to put everything away, then we can look at your stuff.” 

He tried to smile, but his face failed him, so he just turned around and started to pack up everything he had brought out. Strong arms found their way around him, pulling him back, so he was hugged against his boyfriend’s chest, said man's head found its place on his shoulder, watching what he was doing.

“Hey, none of that love. We both made a mistake here, not just you, okay?”

Gavin listened to what he was saying but kept silently on packing the stuff together. His boyfriend nuzzled his neck gently.

“Kitten, please stop that, we still can play your game. I want to know, after all, you told me so much about it and your mom. I’m sorry this only came up over a thing like that. But I really want to know, I want to know what you like and excite you, what your hobbies are, I want to be part of that.”

The human stopped in his movements, laying the character sheet he had picked up back down. Nines was being unfair, calling him that, he knew what it had for an effect on him. He pressed back into his lover’s embrace and sighed, laying a hand over one of the androids in his hips. 

“Thank you.” He just said in a small voice, but meaning it.

Nines nuzzled his neck again, as they stayed as they were for a while. Just enjoying the other’s company. Till the android raised his voice again.

“You know, kitten, we could still do something with your tabletop game. I always wanted to top you on that table.”

Gavin’s brain needed a second to register just what his boyfriend had said. Bewilderment came first to his face before he started to snicker loudly. He could feel the other grin against his neck.   
“You didn’t just say that!” he said between now fully laughing about it.

“Oh, I did my kitten. And you know what?” 

Before Gavin could ask that, he was already grabbed, turned around, and pushed on the table, so he was facing his boyfriend, who was now standing between his legs. 

“I’m also in the mood for D of DnD.” The most wicked glint was in Nines’ eyes.

Gavin even with the bad pun that again got him shuddering with laughter, he felt himself blush and his body acting up under Nines’ eyes. The android moved closer to him, pressing him more on the table and coming only to a stop when they were face to face.

They stared at each other, Gavin still a little laughing and Nines smiling at him, his eyes full of fire. The androids hands on his hips, pushing him forward at once, making his laughter die out when Gavin could feel the others' hard length. A choked out moan left his lips. 

Nines grinned wickedly at him and so hungry. “Let’s find a dragon, kitten.”

Gavin stared at him in shock at the pun and didn’t know for a second how to react. But he didn’t really need to, because just a second later Nines was on his knees before him, opening up his pants and engulfing his half-hard cock, with his hot and wet mouth. Anything that would have been a good reaction to what Nines had been saying, died on Gavin’s lips and he moaned loudly, rocking into the other.

Maybe having this kind of misunderstanding wasn’t so bad, in the end. He would get DnD and his boyfriend after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Yes, they played DnD the following free day after some roleplay in the bedroom (used the mechanic one for that) and Nines became a Paladin (of fucking course)  
> And hey, with Nines time managing skills and Gavin being less tried, they maybe even get the whole gang back together!  
> Also no, the DnD puns will never die out between these both dorks. 
> 
> I just love DnD


End file.
